


Welcome Home

by CrayonsurPapier



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonsurPapier/pseuds/CrayonsurPapier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Harry comes home to a delightful surprise.<br/>(It's Eggsy. In bed. Naked.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [DulcimerGecko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcimerGecko/pseuds/DulcimerGecko) for betaing for me.  
> This is the porniest thing I have written to date.

            The light from the streetlamp cast a dim pool of orange as Harry ducked out from his cab. Refastening his suit jacket, he watched the black car pull away, before turning to head up his front steps. Aware that the current occupants of his house were likely asleep, he entered silently, and was greeted by his dark hallway. He unlaced his Oxfords with care, slipping them off and gently placing them back on their rack, before ascending up the stairs.  A strip of light came from the crack in his bedroom door, and he nudged it open to reveal Eggsy lying in their bed, JB tucked comfortably on the rug beside him. Harry smiled at the sight, with the lamp still on, Eggsy likely fell asleep while waiting for him to return. Carefully hanging up his suit, Harry left the rest of his clothes in the hamper and ducked into the shower.

Finished with his evening rituals, Harry exited their en-suite to Eggsy blinking blearily up at him. “A little late, ain’t it Harry?” he mumbled.

Harry leaned down to give a quick kiss, before slipping under the covers himself. “Paperwork, my dear boy. It tends to pile up when one is running an international intelligence agency. Although I have no idea why you think I’m back late. It’s barely half past ten, and you’re already asleep.”

Eggsy gave a lazy smile as he hooked his leg over Harry’s. “Wanted to surprise you in bed before you was home, but you took so fuckin’ long.”

After months of steady courting, Harry’s breath still hitched at the very prospect of a creature delightful as Eggsy waiting willingly for him in his own bed. Adding to that, Eggsy’s sleepy-eyed openness left him unable to resist gliding his hand up Eggsy’s bare leg. “Mmm, naughty boy,” Harry purred. “Not a stitch of clothing.Is that how excited you were for me?”

Harry reached Eggsy’s cock and gave deft twist with his wrist, turning Eggsy’s half formed reply into a wanton moan. “God Harry, so good. Been wanting you all day.”

“Were you now? All through that planning meeting were you hoping I’d do this?” Harry pulled Eggsy in for a searing kiss while increasing his steady strokes.

“N-no Harry,” Eggsy gasped. “Was hoping you’d do _this,”_ And then it was Harry’s turn to gasp as Eggsy picked up his other hand to drag it back until it touched the smooth surface of a silicone base.

“My dearest, you will be the absolute death of me,” Harry hummed against his lover’s mouth. With one hand still wrapped around Eggsy’s front, his other hand now worked the anal plug in tandem to the strokes. His own cock throbbed at the pleasure of rendering his naturally mouthy partner non-vocal.

Eggsy desperately bucked into Harry’s grip, before visibly restraining himself. Slowing in response to Eggsy’s actions, Harry looked up worriedly as his lover batted away his hand in front. He was quickly relieved when instead of backing away, Eggsy scrabbled at pulling down Harry’s cotton pyjamas, hands and mouth already seeking his cock.

Harry threw his head back and lost himself in the overwhelming sensation of tongue, lips and fingers surrounding him. He stuttered trying to keep a steady rhythm on the plug, trying his damndest to give as good as he was getting. Just as he felt himself on the precipice, Eggsy pulled off with a lick.

Harry felt a growl rumble up unrestrained from his chest, as Eggsy brought his hands to wrap around his and tug out the black plug. “I waited all night for this,” Eggsy panted. “Needed your cock in me this morning since you walked out lookin’ like sin.”

Completely loose and lubed up, Eggsy sat down in one smooth motion, knocking the breath out of Harry. Eggsy whined as Harry held his hips down, but his squirming stilled when Harry managed to choke out, “If you were hoping to enjoy this you’ll have to give me a moment, or else it will be a short ride I’m afraid.”

Seconds later Eggsy was working himself with a vigour, sliding quickly up then back down in time with Harry’s resumed strokes to his cock. The intensity built and their tempo accelerated as one.  All Harry could feel was the perfect heat of Eggsy wrapped around him, his to take and take. Harry’s senses faded as Eggsy came with a shout, the tight spasms of bringing Harry along with him.

Breathing heavily, they both came down from their high, with Eggsy collapsing back down beside him. Harry quickly got up to grab a warm wash cloth, but his heart stopped as he looked at Eggsy illuminated by the bathroom light. Reverently he wiped away their combined mess, before tossing the cloth into the hamper and climbing back into bed.

  
They exchanged no more words as Eggsy curled into Harry’s arms to fall asleep. After all, Harry knew none were needed. He had come home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments!


End file.
